


It's So Nice To Finally Meet You

by BirdsAlwaysFlyAway



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, ML Universe, POV Third Person, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway/pseuds/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of identity reveals in various scenarios</p><p>Ch1 - the Death of Chat Noir (post-death reveal)<br/>Ch2 - (continued) the Heartbreak of Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Marinette reveal to Alya)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Death of Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one is a post-death reveal scenario. Hope you enjoy :)

All Marinette can see is blood. 

She’s afraid to leave her bed because the walls bleed thick red drops of it, and the floor all around her is an ocean of the shining ruby liquid. She fixes her gaze to a part of the wall that is the least soaked in blood, but it doesn’t help – nothing helps.

She drowning in it – drowning in the blood and drowning in her own grief – and she can’t find the will to fight it within her. She doesn’t _want_ to fight anymore, and she doesn’t believe she can without a partner by her side to support her. She can’t—

she wants—

she needs—

—Chat Noir.

But he’s— gone. He’s _gone_. He’s gone and there’s nothing she can do. _She couldn’t save him_. She’d tried – she’d tried so goddamn hard – but the _bleeding wouldn’t_ _stop_ and _it should have been her_ on the ground, but instead it’s _his_ blood soaking into the ground around him and _his_ blood saturating her Ladybug suit. His blood follows her everywhere and it flows in streams in her room and she knows it isn’t really there but it scares her because it’s his blood and he _won’t stop bleeding_. He’d been stupid – reckless – careless with his own life – and now he was _GONE_.

Marinette knows that her mother thinks she is sick and has been so for two weeks now. Sabine delivers breakfast, lunch and dinner to Marinette’s room in the hopes that she will eat something, but each meal leaves her room with barely a nibble out of them. All Marinette can do is keep staring at the walls and hoping that the blood will go away but he bleeds and bleeds and bleeds and bleeds and it _won’t stop_. She thought she could wait out the hallucinations and then begin to grieve the heavy loss weighing down on her heart but _he just keeps bleeding_.

He may not have died in her arms – as an ambulance had taken him away before he had reached the end of his short life – but he may as well have for all the guilt, grief and sorrow she felt at seeing the fear on his face and the life draining from his eyes. She had felt some hope that maybe doctors and nurses would be able to help him – _save him, please, save him_ – but not two minutes after the ambulance had left a black cat-like kwami hugging a silver ring to his tiny body had found her and informed her of Chat's death.

_Chat is dead_. She had felt broken _—heartbroken_ —when the news had been delivered and the kwami had zipped away until she couldn’t see him. She still was broken _—heartbroken_.

She had thought that if she just stood still in time that she would be able to over come her crushing grief, but doing nothing for the past two weeks had made her feel worse than before, and she was slowly being suffocated from the overwhelming feelings bottled up within her. She hadn’t wanted to go to school and pretend like nothing was wrong with her, because something was _very, very_ wrong and she couldn’t hide that. But school sounded better than what she was currently doing. 

She would have missed half of her classes already today, but if she can’t handle it then at least she won’t have to wait it out. It’s probably better this way. She gathers up Tikki – who hasn’t spoken much in the past two weeks because she wanted to give Marinette some time to herself – and wades through the rivers of blood in her room (which doesn’t leave so much as a spot of blood on her.) She kisses her mother’s cheek in goodbye and exits through the bakery door.

Walking across the street so she can get to school is painful. She has barely moved in two weeks and it has taken its toll on her, but she also keeps looking over her shoulder and expecting Chat to be there, grinning at her with his stupid grin while he makes stupid cat puns that annoy her until she wants to just kiss him to make him stop.

But that will never happen again. Because he’s gone.

When Marinette enters the classroom she gets a few unusual looks, but she thinks it’s because of her appearance (which she knows is less than put together). But she feels the somber mood that blankets the room and she can’t quite get a grip on the thoughts of her classmates. She decides to let it go and trudges up to her seat beside Alya.

Marinette hasn’t seen Alya in two weeks. She knows that Alya tried to visit her but her mother turned her away because she thought Marinette was sick. Marinette feels like she can barely look at Alya, her best friend— one of her best friends— the only one she has left…

“Hey,” Alya whispers as to not be noticed by their teacher. “You feeling better?”

Marinette chokes on her breath. She has barely spoken a word, barely even moved, since the incident— since the— since— “Not really,” Marinette manages to whisper to her friend.

Marinette’s gaze shifts to the seat in front of her where Adrien usually sits. It’s empty. She thinks that maybe this can distract her from her grief—from her broken heart—so she quietly asks Alya, “Where’s Adrien?”

Alya looks surprised, and then hesitant. “Haven’t you heard? Mari… Adrien died. The other night Ladybug and Chat Noir were in a fight again, and Chat Noir got hurt and died… and apparently Adrien was Chat Noir all this time…”

Just like that, all the pieces that Marinette has been able to hold together within her heart shatter. And all she can feel are the salty tears tracking their way down her face.

And all she can think is: _he’s gone_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, sad things are my jam. I'll try to aim for something happier in the future :)  
> You can find me on tumblr at: http://birdsalwaysflyaway.tumblr.com


	2. The Heartbreak of Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya witnesses Marinette break down over hearing the news of Adrien's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the last chapter, so it's still a post-death reveal scenario (kind of) but it's also a Marinette is discovered by Alya scenario, so enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'm VERY sorry for all the crying I may have caused in the previous chapter ;) It was totally not (but at the same time was) my intention to cause so many feels. But these babies need people to feel for them! And I, unfortunately, am better at writing sad fics, rather than happy fics. BUT I PROMISE THAT HAPPY IDENTITY REVEALS ARE COMING.

The truth of Chat Noir’s identity was revealed only two weeks ago after his unexpected and tragic death. There had been many complaints throughout Paris and the world, mostly in relation to how old the boy had been, and the assumption that Ladybug must be a similar age – both mere children. Alya is sure she would have agreed with them two weeks prior, but somehow the added weight of knowing the boy behind the mask has made Alya see things a little more differently.

Alya had not been given the chance to know Adrien Agreste very well, but what she did know was that he was loyal, selfless and kind. She knew that he was brave, but in his own subtle way, and she knew that he was lonely but never blamed anyone for it—and she could see that Adrien Agreste was a great person who would be deeply missed, and as Chat Noir, he was the best superhero Paris could have ever asked for. Based on this information, Alya could only assume that the same – or something similar – applies to Ladybug.

_“…Chat Noir got hurt and died… and apparently Adrien was Chat Noir all this time…”_

Alya hadn’t been able to think of any other way to say it. She can barely hear the words coming out of her mouth, let alone tell if they’re sensitive enough— hesitant enough— quiet enough. She’s been dreading this moment for two weeks now, ever since discovering that the recently deceased Chat Noir was revealed to be none other than Adrien Agreste.

Alya had tried to find another way – _any other way_ – to say what would inevitably fall to her to tell Marinette, but there had been no other way. There had been no other way to tell Marinette that the boy she loved was now gone forever. Had Marinette even heard the news about Chat Noir’s death?

And she had _tried_ to visit her friend and tell her the tragic news – sure that Marinette would be heartbroken and would like the time to cry without people watching – but had been turned away by Sabine for worry that Alya would catch Marinette’s illness.

Watching her best friend’s reaction to her words now, Alya knows she was right to have wanted to reveal this to her in private. Unable to do nothing but stand by and witness the crushing weight of her words, Alya watches as Marinette’s whole being seems to _crumble_ before Alya’s eyes. Tears fall in silent mourning from Marinette’s frosted eyes, trailing paths around the outline of her button nose and clinging to the curve of her upper lip before falling onto the desk’s surface in front of her. Marinette becomes more still and silent than Alya can ever remember her being before, and Alya can sense that something is very wrong. She’s never seen Marinette this cold, shoulders hunched to keep anyone willing to help her to think against the idea. She’s never seen her best friend this broken.

Alya had been with Nino when they had discovered the news of Adrien’s death, so she had seen with her own two eyes Nino breakdown over losing his best and closest friend, and she herself had even felt a deep sadness over the loss of her quiet, kind classmate – and sure, Marinette had fancied herself in love with Adrien since the moment she first saw him in school, but this seemed like… more. More than just a crush; more than just the loss of a boy she never got a chance with.

Alya creeps a hand across the vast distance between her and Marinette, desperate to ground her to a reality that she’s not currently a part of. “Mari?” she asks hesitantly. She wants to help her best friend, but Marinette has locked herself away in a dark place and Alya doesn’t know how long she’s been there – God only knows what was happening during the two weeks Alya hadn’t seen her. “Mari, let’s go outside and talk.”

Marinette shakes her head, and abruptly stands from her seat and walks out of the room without saying a word, the look on her face ensuring no one would be willing move to stop her. Alya considers leaving Marinette alone to grieve, but there is still the dark threat that hovers eagerly over Parisian citizens despite Chat Noir having sacrificed his life to contain that threat— and Marinette’s current emotional state has left her an easy target.

So Alya follows her best friend, keeping her distance and keeping Marinette within her line of sight. All she wants is for Marinette to be safe.

All Alya can do is watch with her hands covering her mouth to hold back her cry as Marinette falls against a wall and collapses to the ground, her whole body shaking with the tears she’s crying. Marinette begins to speak with a broken, choked voice, and Alya braces herself to be reprimanded by her friend, or worse, told to leave. She ducks back into an open doorway in an effort to shield herself against the words.

But when Alya listens to the barely illegible words, they aren’t directed at her. “—bleeding. His blood is still everywhere. It was Chat’s blood and now it’s Adrien’s blood, and they just won’t stop _bleeding!_ ” The words are hysterical and scared and filled with grief and guilt.

The words worry Alya. Marinette had seemed okay enough when she had walked into the classroom earlier, if not a bit tired and weary, but Marinette’s insane mumblings about Chat Noir and blood begin to make Alya think that Marinette hasn’t been okay for days, maybe even weeks. Alya can’t fathom what could affect Marinette this much, though.

Alya peeks around the corner of the doorway to see if someone else has found Marinette and that’s who she is talking to, but there’s—nothing. Marinette continues to talk to the empty air in front of her. “I know you warned me, but I really didn’t think this would happen.” Marinette chokes on a sob and continues speaking. “I thought I could always just _fix_ everything; I always thought that I could just put everything back to the way it was—but _I can’t_ , Tikki. _I can’t_.”

There’s a dawning realisation in the back of Alya’s mind that she can’t quite grasp a hold of. Instead of reaching desperately for it, Alya settles in to eavesdrop a little more to wait for it to come to the forefront of her thoughts.

“Some things just can’t be fixed, Marinette,” says a high-pitched voice, and suddenly a floating red dot appears in front of Marinette. Alya almost falls back, but quickly regains her balance. Alya briefly wonders if this creature appears to all potential victims of Hawkmoth before he took control (it’s not like she can remember anything from the time when Hawkmoth took control of her) and Alya almost steps out of her hiding place, a warning cry on the tip of her tongue— but the little red creature reaches out an arm and rests a tiny paw on Marinette’s tear-stained cheek. It seems to be attempting to _comfort_ the broken girl. In a squeaky voice that easily carries to Alya, it says, “I’m so sorry, Marinette.”

“I just want him _back!”_ Marinette cries, her voice rising in an attempt to get across her desperation. “I _can’t_ do any of this without him.”  She pauses for a moment before saying more softly, “I need _my_ Chat Noir. I don’t—I don’t think I can be Ladybug without him.”

Alya’s eyes bug, and she almost can’t believe the words leaving Marinette’s mouth. But only almost. Because in a crazy, twisted, impossible kind of way it makes sense. Alya feels that maybe she always knew, in the darkest parts of her mind, but chose to ignore the obvious signs that her best friend is a _superhero_. Alya thinks that maybe she chose to turn a blind eye to the fact that her best friend was _lying_ to her on a daily basis—and not only that, but _flinging_ her life into life-threatening situations every day for years.

It’s not the kind of thoughts she likes to have plaguing her.

Unfortunately, now that it’s been clearly spelled out to her, she can’t just ignore the elements of this situation that have the potential to break apart everything she’s ever known to be true and grind her heart into dust.

“I understand if that’s how you feel, Marinette,” the tiny red creature whispers, and to Alya’s ears it sounds very sad. “If you feel that it is time to pass on this duty to another, I will not argue against it.”

Marinette head sags under an invisible pressure and she moans brokenly into her hands. Her shoulders tremble with body-crushing responsibilities that Alya somehow never saw before today. Surely they were always visible, if Marinette has been Ladybug for this long; surely Alya isn’t this _blind_.

“Tikki,” Marinette says. “I can’t lose you, too. If I lose you, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get up again. I need you now more than ever.”

“I cannot stay by your side if you don’t continue to be Ladybug,” the creature – Tikki? – whispers softly, softening the pain her words obviously cause Marinette.

“I will. I will… I _will_ be Ladybug. But—but I will not work with another Chat Noir.” Something dark suddenly enters Marinette’s voice and Alya winces, shrinking back further into the doorway. “And we will begin hunting Hawkmoth right away. I will not allow him to hurt more innocent people.” Marinette pauses for a deathly-quiet moment, forgetting her grief in favour of the strong-willed power of fury. She pushes to her feet and clenches her fists to her sides, speaking the words, “He will learn that hurting Chat was the worst mistake he ever made.”

While Alya continues to cringe from the words being spoken, the little red creature seems to take it all in stride. Perhaps this isn’t the first time that it has gone through this before—like history repeating itself in a cruel twist of fate.

“Say the phrase, Marinette.”

“Tikki, spots on!”

In a flash of pink light, before Alya can even blink, Marinette has disappeared and in her place stands Alya’s long-time role model Ladybug. The teenage superhero hesitantly runs a hand over her bright-red suit, periodically pinching the fabric and rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger as if checking it to be clean. Thinking back to the pictures of the scene, Alya thinks she might be looking for blood in the material.

With feet that become more sure and more determined with every step she takes, Ladybug walks to the window and heaves it open despite the stubborn seal that Alya knows sticks every time someone tries to open it.

Now privy to the knowledge of Ladybug’s identity, Alya can see that her stride is the same as (what Alya likes to call) Marinette’s “determined-walk”. She can see that the way Marinette ties her hair isn’t just an appreciation for the hero of Paris. She can see all the time when Marinette went missing, and consequently all the times when Ladybug appeared to rescue the citizens of Paris.

Alya can see the source of Marinette’s strength and wishes that her best friend had thought her worthy to share her most valuable secret with. Alya believes that she knows why not – and can conjure up many valid reasons behind Marinette’s reasoning – but it doesn’t seem to hurt any less.

Without even looking at the promise of sure-death from the second story of the school’s building, Ladybug flicks her yoyo through the window to wrap around some unseen object, and follows it with no visible signs of hesitation for the danger the manoeuver poses.

Alya ran to the window, scared and forgetting that she didn’t know this is side of her best friend as anything more than an acquaintance. She sees Ladybug land gracefully on the roof of a building across the street where her yoyo had attached itself and heaves a sigh of relief. Alya cups her hands around her mouth and calls out the window, “Marinette!”

Ladybug pauses. She turns to look at the window and doesn’t even flinch when she spots Alya’s gaze trained on her every move. She watches Alya for a moment and Alya watches her right back, but Ladybug—Marinette—just continues on her way as if nothing had happened to suggest that Alya knew her identity—as if she didn’t care at all who knows or not.

It makes Alya _angry_. She doesn’t experience honest-to-god anger very often, but when she does it builds like lava in a volcano before exploding and destroying any nearby people and cities.

Alya lashes out. She smacks her hand against the glass of the open window, kicks at the bricked wall in front of her, muffles a scream into the palms of her hands. Her thoughts run on an angry loop of, _She thinks so little of me that she doesn’t even care if I know she’s Ladybug?_ and _She’s supposed to be my best friend and she hides all these things from me, even while she’s obviously breaking down from the death of Chat Noir, her OTHER best friend?_ and _Why would she do this to me, after everything we’ve gone through together?_

After Alya stops screaming and calms down enough to break off the running loop of betrayal circling her mind, she takes a deep breath. Her anger begins to fade away as instantaneously as it had come.

Alya does understand. She understands why Marinette’s alternate identity is a secret. She understands that this life Marinette leads is not easy, and that she’s doing it with the intention of helping others and expecting nothing in return. She understands the paths that Marinette has taken, and she understands that the things Marinette does for Paris are life-threatening, but that she always had someone by her side to protect her.

She understands that Marinette has lost her best friend and her first love. She understands that Marinette’s heart and soul have been fractured, dragged, beaten and bruised, and that she may never recover from the heartbreak.

Alya understands so much, even though she might not agree with it, and despite everything, Alya is willing to stand by her side, as she has always done before, to help Marinette in any way she can.

Her friendship with Marinette has always meant so much to Alya, and Alya is prepared to do _everything_ she can to fight for it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that I'll be doing any more continuations of this scenario, but if you guys have any ideas and would like for me to write them, let me know (both in relation to this scenario or just any identity reveal scenario, between any of the characters on ML) :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
